Conventionally, terminal devices that can execute a game application in which content of a game such as parameters associated with a user character and an enemy character are changed according to a battle between the user character and the enemy character are known. For example, Japanese Publication No. JP 2016-185344 describes a terminal device that can calculate a life parameter (hit point) of an enemy character on the basis of an attack power parameter of a player character and a defense power parameter of the enemy character in a battle game application.